One year after
by AeroH Luck
Summary: These are short stories about the gang before and after the sao incident with heathcliff. This is one of my first fanfiction's, so I hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: hey yall, so ive decided to switch my fanfiction accounts and switch back over to this account. So currently I am switching some of my story's over from my other account to this one. Anyways I hope yall enjoy this chapter, and or if you have already read it or not. Sorry for the confusion with all of this haha.**_

So im just starting this for fun, and for when I have time to continue this story (due to exams) but I love sword art online and asuna. There is always so much to talk about with these two! Let me know what you guys think on this fan fiction, and of course your opionions are all welcome :D thanks again guys.  
Kirito's POV  
I was walking down the market in hopes to find a good blacksmith to fix my sword. (Btw this is 1 year after they had gotten stuck inside the game Sword art online.) due to my last boss battle it had practically been broken, but lucky i was able to retrieve it in time before it shattered into game shards. "Man what the hell was agil talking about when he said they're would be a good blacksmith shop, there's literally nothing but pc's here." Kirito sighed, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.  
"WHAT THE HELL YOU PERVERT!"  
Everyone's attention shifted in the direction of the unknown voice.  
"H-h..hey... w-wait. You've got this all wrong!" What sounded like a guy in his 20's said. Deciding to see what was going on, Kirito walked over to the scene that people surrounded. Making his way threw most of the crowd he came across a girl with light chestnut brown hair, and eyes. She looked as if she was in her mid-teens.  
"Got what all wrong! You just think coming up and touching me isn't the least bit wrong?!" She pointed. The man was shaking, You could see the sweat falling from his face. "No.. I.. uh." He smirked. "Will you please marry me Asuna-san?!" He got on his knees and held out his hand. "Wha-wha-what?!" The girls face instantly dropped from surprised to pissed. Damn, she really has a temper for guys doesn't she? Kirito thought. She walked over to the boy kneeling on the ground. "LIKE HELL ID EVER MARRY SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" She said kneeing him in the face. The whole crowd gasped at the event that just appeared before them. Though the only one that was the least bit fazed by this was Kirito. Keeping a straight face he began to walk up to the girl, and the man now laying on the floor. "Don't you think that was a little to much?" He asked, directing his comment towards Asuna. Anger radiated off her eyes and onto him. "What the heck is your problem? Are you wanting to propose to me too?!.." she stared at him as if she hated him even more than the guy she had just hit. "No. im a solo player, Kirito's the name. And in all honesty I could careless about any of this. I say no one has the right to tell you what to do, if so screw em." He paused holding the stare at the now puzzled Asuna. Her face lightened if only for a second before she crossed her arms. "Well said." She closed her eyes, looking more calmed down. "I will take your advice on that."  
"Will do"  
He passed the chestnut haired girl without a second thought. "Later"  
Asuna POV  
Kirito?... hes different. She thought as she saw the black haired boy walking off. She stared for a moment longer before she directed her attention back at the man on the ground. "What the heck?" She mumbled. "Hes gone?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! I hope that you all have had a good Thanksgiving weekend :) Im so excited to finally be bringing you guys yet another Sword Art Online short story. Hopefully you all will enjoy it, I am still kinda new at writing. But please let me know what you guys think after words! Im always looking for more tips on improvement. Anyways lets jump into the story! (I do not owe Sword Art Online or any of the characters)**_  
Floor 1: The Town of Beginings  
"It is currently 11:29AM, December 24th the day before christmas. I was walking around the shopping area in hopes to find some gifts for tomorrow. You could also say im a huge procrastinator. "Ugh" I sighed scratching my head. "What would be good enough for a gift.." peering off into the distance I spotted something that looked like a jewelry shop. It was a cute little stand with some christmas lights and a redwood counter sitting in front with glass that you could see through. "Hey there young man." An AI said having his face directed into my direction. "Anything you are looking for?"  
"Hmmm." I put my pointer finger on my chin making a thinking guesture. "What is your best selling jewelry?" I said looking at the man. As if he was excited to finally sale to a "worthy customer" he spoke. "Ah yes! Take a look at this! Definitely one of my best sellers!" He smiled holding out his hand to reveal a small moonlight silver necklace, with a pink gem in the middle. "Wow. That does look pretty nice... how much do you want for it?"  
"Well it is on sale for 2000 col. but the sale is only lasting today so it will go back up to 5000col in the morning." Eh what the heck. "Ill take it." "Ah now there's a man for his word!" The man said. "Ill wrap that up for you right now!" Nodding I went into deep thought about the message that liz sent me this morning.  
"Kirito! We are having a party at Agil's! Bring a gift for Asuna okay? Oh and also dont let her know its from you until the party is over please. Anyways you better sure as hell be here! Im sure you dont want me coming after you ;)" Ugh what the hell is her problem. Geez. She can have her scary moments though.  
"Here you are swordsman. And Happy Holidays!"

* * *

7:30PM floor 57

"Glad you made it" liz said with her hands on her hips as she opened the door for me. "Sure" I nodded " not that I really had much of a choice" I mumbled under my breath. "What was that?" She said in a daring tone. "Huh nothing!"  
"Heh I thought so" she said walking off. "Mmm" slouching as if i had given up. "HEY stop being such a party pooper!" Someone said slapping my shoulder. "Ahow. What the hell... Klein?!"  
"You're surprised that I am here? Everyone from the assault team was invited"  
"Yeah, I guess so." I averted my eyes, finding Asuna walk in threw the front door.  
"Holy hell, how does she get so hot?" Klein asked. I didn't say anything though, even though I knew he was right. He put his arm around my shoulder. "A guy can dream can't he?"  
20 minutes later  
"HEY EVERYONE! Glad you could make it!" Liz said standing on a podium with a mic in her hand. "Our first events will start with dancing and then after that go ahead and reveal who you gave your gift to. Anyways lets get started!" Liz put her arm into the air signaling for the music to start.

"Come on Kirito lets find some pretty girls to dance with!" Klein said walking off. What a pervert. Looking around the room I wasn't so excited about the idea of dancing with random girls. I think ill just wait for it to finish. Better wait outside until the end. Making sure that no one, especially Liz, didn't see me I opened the back door of our bar that was rented and walked outside.

"Kirito?" A sweet voice called out to me in question. "Why are you out here?" I found myself looking into Asuna's chestnut eyes. "Im not much into dancing." I told her as I leaned up against the railing of the tiny balcony we were standing on.

"Yeah..." she said looking up into the dark night sky. "I like dancing. In fact i love it. Just not with some random guy who I know want me for more than that." She sighed.

"Yeah I kind of feel the same. Might as well be comfortable if you're open to doing it with just anyone." I began to tell her. "Good point" she smiled. It was kind of nice to just sit here. Even at the moments when we had silence. "Hey Kirito?"

"Yeah?" I replied looking at her. "Do you want to dance?" She averted her eyes in a nervous gesture. Making both of us blush at the thought. "Sure. I don't mind." I told her having a soft smile on my face. You could here the music from the inside as it began to play a slow song. "This next song is Thinking out loud, by Ed Sheeran!" Lizbeth said from the inside.

"When your lips don't work like they used to before. And I cant sweep you off of your feet." Looking back at Asuna she nodded. I walked over to her extending my hand to her. She took my hand in hers and I could feel the warmth of her hand. I wasn't sure if she would be comfortable with me putting my hand on her hips so I carefully placed it onto her shoulder as if she were fragile.

"No" she smiled at me. She looked to my hand and took it off of her shoulder and onto her hips. Embarrassed i apologized. "Sorry, I wasn't sure if thats what you would want." I told her making her blush. And with that we began to dance. It was fun and elegant. It was like some other feeling that I hadn't ever experienced with the other girls that I have danced with. It was like I was lost in time or maybe we were just dancing really slow. In any way I didn't know. As we continued to dance I could tell that she was getting closer to me. "Kirito, is it okay if... i.." she paused, before she even finished what she was going to say she laid her head on my chest. "I..." Just then the back door burst open!

"Wahaow!" Klein said as he saw me and asuna dancing. "You guys..." he looked puzzled. "Huh? NO!" Asuna and I said in unison as we broke apart. "Its not what it looks like" she said. Well that couldn't have made it any more obvious, I began to laugh a little. "Haha! Well I should probably go back inside." Klein turned around and began to shut the door. "Hey klein! Keep this to yourself." I told him, giving him a seriously look. "Sure thing buddy." He said shutting the door in front of him. "Aww" i hear Asuna pout. "Why does this always happen to me." She mumbled, seeming frustrated. I laughed. " It was kind of funny in its own way." I said as she looked at me. "Only you could feel that way kirito." She said still seeming flustered. "Don't worry about it okay?" I tried to reassure her. "If Klein even try's to say something he knows I would be on him about it."

"That makes me feel a little better." She told me in an unsure tone.  
"Hey guys now is the time to exchange gifts! So get to it." Liz said threw the mic. "You ready to go back inside?" I asked her. "Yeah" she smiled. "And thank you."

"Mhmm" I nodded. "It was fun, so thank you too." I said opening the door for her. "Come on you guys hurry up and get over here!" Liz said to us. "Come on Kirito." Asuna said taking my hand and dragging me over to where the others were. "Since everyone finally decided to show up..." Liz lingered her comment towards us. "Lets get started!"

"Alright!" Everyone said at once. "Here Kirito, and Merry christmas." Asuna said holding up What looked like a wrapped gift. It had black wrapping with a small red ribbon holding it together. "Thank you." I said giving her a gentle smile.

"And here you go too. And Merry Christmas Asuna." I said holding out my gift to her as we exchanged gifts.

"Wow" Asuna said with the biggest smile. "Its so beautiful! Thank you!" She walked over to me and began to hug me.

"Y-yeah" i said as began to hug her back. Again I could feel that warmth radiate off of her. "Oooo we got two love birds over there." Someone from the assault team said. "Asuna." I said up next to her ear. people might get suspicious if we keep hugging for any longer."

"Oh.. a right!" She said backing away from me.

"Anyways kirito. What do you think about your gift?" She said peering at the wrapped object. Oh right! I began to tear the wrapping paper off of the gift and sat down on a chair. Shock radiated off of my face when I saw what was in the tiny box. Looking down there was what looked like Asuna's homemade food. "Heaven" I mumbled.

" huh?" Asuna gave me a questioning look. " no its nothing. I love it! Thank you so much!" She giggled at my expression. "Well im glad you like it! And uhmm.. also..." she said looking down at me. "Here is this too." She said reaching over and cupping my face in her hands. I lost consciousness of my breath, getting lost in the site of her eyes. "Asuna?" I questioned. "Shhh" she put her finger to my lips. She brought her face closer, I began to feel her light yet rapid breath on my cheeks. Slowly as time went on, she kissed me. It was a slow and passionate kiss. But it ended to soon as she pulled away. "Merry christmas kirito!" She said running off.  
 _ **Hey everyone. Hope you're having a good time whether you're on Christmas break already, or with family. I hope you don't mind this short story, I kind of just went along with it as I continued. Anyways I hope yall enjoyed, and enjoy the Holidays too. Thank you guys. See you next time :**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yet another chapter! Hope you guys like it!**_

5/23/2026

 _Today was a very special day Asuna thought to herself. Sitting in her room she looked around noticing her phone buzzing, smiling as she picked it up to see her boyfriend Kazuto Kirigaya's (Aka Kirito) name on her screen._

 _"Everything should be set up around 5." She read._

 _"great! See you then." The chestnut haired girl replied. Wandering over to her closet she peered around in hopes to find a good outfit to wear._

 _"Hmm" she wandered placing her finger to her lips. Skimming threw almost half of the things she had, she finally made up her mind to wear a light red skirt along with a white button up shirt that had two pockets down on each side. Approving her outfit she undressed to put it on. Looking into the mirror to see how she looked she couldn't help but think back to her times in SAO and how similar the outfit had been to the one that she wore as Vice Commander in the Knight's Of the Blood Oath._

 _"Okay" she lightly slapped her checks. "I should get going, I don't want to be late" She told herself, noticing the time was 1:32PM_

1:58PM

"Hey there!" The cheery voice of Yukki Konno said standing at her front door.

"Yukki!" Asuna smiled excited to see her friend. "I'm so glad you wanted to hangout with me today." She pulled Yukki into a tight hug. Giving a slight grin Yukki pulled out of the hug placing her hand onto Asuna's Left shoulder.

"Well of course! Besides it'll be nice to be able to get away from my family for awhile with all there hovering." Yukki said. Laughing, Asuna couldn't help but notice Yukki's annoyed expression.

"Well why wouldn't they be. You're finally sixteen!" She winked. Deciding to pull a Liz she commented. "Not to mention that you can get married now" she grinned at the dark haired girl, earning a slightly stunned Yukki by her comment.

"W-well... I.. Uhmm..." Yukki averted her eyes embarrassed by the thought. Deciding to push her luck even further, Asuna leaned up to Yukki's ear. "I wonder what Jun is gonna think" she smiled at the now shivering girl standing in front of her.

"S-shaddup" Yukki managed to say. "It's not like I like him or anything... besides he acts like a little kid." Yukki pouted.

"Mhmmm" Asuna hummed, already knowing how Yukki felt about him. "Anyways!" Asuna said, deciding to change topics. "Where do you want to go?"

"What about the mall!" Yukki perked up excited. "I haven't been to one in years!" The girls smiled at her.

"Okay!" Asuna smiled. "But you should probably go put some shoes on. She giggled watching Yukki quickly run back inside her house. Instantly she thought back to two weeks ago when she went to see Yukki at the hospital. "Doctor.." Asuna said shocked by what he had just said. "W-what did you just say?" Smiling the man pointed in the direction of Yukki's room. "Yukki's been cured of AIDS... It's a total miracle to say the least but she kept fighting." Asuna could feel the heat in her chest begining to rise, feeling as tears streamed down her cheeks. "She should be released here soon, If you want you can wait for her." He geustered to a seat next to the door of her friend's room. Nodding she sat down, not even noticing the doctor walking away. Looking down at the ground she could not believe what she had just heard. "Yukki's going to be okay." She whispered, still in shock at the thought. At that moment she couldn't help but to be so happy for her friend, and for knowing that she would be able to live a good life again. One that Asuna knew would be a long one. One where they could get closer and be happy together.

"Oi Asuna" Yukki waved at the dazed off girl. "You coming or are we gonna have a starring contest to see who can stare at the ground the longest?" Blushing at Yukki's comment she ran towards the girl to catch up with her.

"Wow" Asuna looked at her friend to see her eyes lit up. "They have so much here!" Yukki motioned around the mall. Nearly running into the people walking by her as she looked around the windows of every store.

"Hey Yukki be careful!" Asuna said to her friend as if she was watching over a child. Softly smiling at her friend. She thought of how much she loved Yukki and how she had helped her so much in the past.

"Eh?" Yukki came walking up to Asuna with a confused look. "You okay? It doesn't look like your'e that comfortable." Yukki asked, making Asuna look up."Well you see..." Asuna motioned her head in the direction of all of the men looking at her. "Ah I see." Yukki grinned. "Well I have an idea that might scare them off but all the same.." she stopped abruptly getting cut off- How?!" She gave the most serious look she could. Laughing Yukki whispered in her ear. "W-what?!" Asuna looked around, sure that she was hardcore blushing by what her friend had just suggested.

"Well I was going to tell ya that it probably would make ya uncomfortable." The girl laughed. Looking back at the- "Holy hell, now there's four of them?!" Asuna backed up. She so did not want to keep having this. "Let's do it" Asuna said gaining the attention of Yukki.

"You sure?" Yukki crossed her arms looking back to the men.

"Yes" she nodded. "But only if they follow us up to that corner." The chestnut haired girl pointed in the direction of the other side of the store. Laughing Yukki nodded. "Hey let's make a stop over there!" Yukki said grabbing Asuna's hand, pulling her over to a small ice cream stand. "Uhmm." Yukki looked down a bit

"What's wrong Yukki?" Asuna squeezed her hand in hopes to comfort her friend.

"It's just... It's been awhile since..." Yukki looked back up at the stand. Understanding Asuna asked.

"What kind do you want?" She smiled. "Mint chocolate chip!" Yukki smiled, giving Asuna a thumbs up as she walked up to the icecream stand getting two of the same ice cream cones. Once returning to her friend she handed Yukki her ice cream.

"Wow thanks Asuna! And I didn't know ya liked Mint chocolate chip too?" Yukki said taking the ice cream out of Asuna's hands.

"Mhmm" she smiled. " and it so happens to be one of my favorites." She licked a bit of her ice cream. Yukki smiled doing the same.

"A-are they still coming?" Asuna asked watching Yukki look for the men.

"yes." Yukki looked back at Asuna in the corner they hid themselves in. "I never would have guessed that they would follow us after what happened." feeling a little uncomfortable scratching the back of her neck.

5 minutes ago.

"hey there ladies. You two wanna come hang out with us?" A man with shaggy blonde locks, and sunglasses walked up. Behind him were to other men. One kind of resembled Klien with his shaggy red hair and scruffy face. The other had a long black Mohawk with sunglasses and chains on the side of his shorts.

"Nah were good, thanks bud." Yukki said grabbing Asuna's hand, starting to pull her in the opposite direction.

"Now wait just a minute." The man said grabbing Asuna's other free arm and pulling her in his direction. "By the way my name is Kent. Please don't cause any trouble by resisting." He smirked looking down at Asuna then back at Yukki.

"Screw off!" Yukki said letting go of Asuna's arm, striding up to the man only inches away from his face.

"Aww don't be so mean _princess."_

 _"_ sorry dude, but were lez. You need to back off." Yukki huffed making her chest pop out with her arms crossed over her chest. Blushing Asuna looked back up at the men expecting them to leave. To her dismay they seemed to get more excited. "shit" she mumbled under her breath. Realizing there mistake. "Yukki. we need to go. Now" Asuna pulled her friend, running into a sprint away from the men.

"You can't hid for ever princess" Asuna briefly heard the man say behind her.

* * *

Sighing Asuna wrapped her arms around her chest feeling slightly tired. "why does this always happen to me." she motioned sitting onto the ground as best as she could through the little space that she had.

"Because you're hot. You could seriously be a model." Yukki whispered having no thought of how she just explained her words. "Oh wait... I didn't mean that in a weird way." She quickly said fixing her mistake. Thinking Asuna didn't say anything to her comment. _I wonder what would have happened if Kirito came with us. "_ Hey Yukki, Is there anyone that you like? like im not even sure if you like Jun, but like... yeah."She asked not looking in Yukki's direction.

"I've never really thought about that." she said noticing Asuna wasn't looking at her. Looking back in the direction of where the men where she noticed that they had left. "they're gone." She got up moving out of her hiding spot. "ya comin?"

"mhmm." Asuna sat up and walking over to Yukki. "Hey you wanna come over to my house?" She asked looking at Yukki. Instantly smiling she squealed.

"YES! Can we have a sleepover?!"

Thinking for a second Asuna nodded.

"Yay!" Yukki laughed, her excitment rising.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted when Yukki and Asuna walked into her house.

"Guys!" Yukki smiled, seconds later covering her mouth as silent tears streamed down her face. Noticing Asuna wrapped her arm around Yukki's shoulder. "I-Im so happy" she smiled up at Asuna.

"I hope you don't mind. I thought you would like it if all your friends were here for your birthday." she smiled looking around the living room to see Kirito, Liz, Silica, Shino. Klein, Sugu, and the sleeping Knights huddled around a small table. On it was a huge turkey along with with soda's and snacks.

"Thank you Asuna, I love it. And... I love you. Your'e the bestest sis ever." Yukki smiled pulling Asuna into the biggest hug that she could give. She couldn't have been any luckier to have all of the amazing friends that she did. This was by far the best birthday ever!

 _ **I kind of really liked how this chapter turned out. Not to mention that I did this at like two in the morning so I hope it wasn't to bad. haha. Im kind of stuck on what the next chapter should be for this... If yall have any idea's please DM me! :)**_


End file.
